Darkness's Silent Screams
by PocketGothic
Summary: Second collecton of poems, dealing with Selene's guilt, despair, and thoughts of suicide. Meant as a companion piece to my fic Darkness Before The Madness.. [Caution] Very graphic and suicidal...
1. Poem 1: Silently Screaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello my friends. This is a new batch of poems meant as a companion piece to my new fic Darkness Before Madness.. These are meant to give us some glimpse into Selene's head, and all the painful emotions she goes through after Viktor is slain by her. All my thanks goes out to Lady K, that girl has been like a sister to me, and has managed to pull my sad ass out of more then one funk. Love ya sis! Without further ado, here's the poem. Hope you enjoy.

-VampyricAngel

* * *

**Silently Screaming..**

Wordlessly, as I stare ahead in the dimming light,

I scream silently..

No one can hear it but me, this haunting scream..

A scream filled with sorrow mixed with so many other things..

I scream for many things,

My murdered family,

Losing the only father I had left..

But I scream for myself as well,

I feel like I am dreaming, a dream where I can see but can not speak…

I feel like I am dreaming a dream where I am powerless to do anything but scream silently..

Scream so silently, powerless as I am pulled into the abyss of my dying soul..

And still all I can do is scream silently..


	2. Poem 2: Numb Yet Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Welcome to my new poem collection. This poem is set shortly after Selene killed Viktor, and the pain of truth, and what it can do to you. These are all about Selene dealing with all that she has done. This one is particularly dark, and could be considered a partner piece to my fic Darkness Before The Madness.. Which will be posted with it as well in an upcoming chapter. Big thanx goes to Lady K, she has been a great supporter!! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

* * *

**Numb Yet Feeling..**

This would not be the first time,

That I have felt this way..

Numb,

Yet so painfully aware of everything..

Everything.. that flashes through my cold and dead body...

Is it true to really truly be dead to the world..

No, I do not believe so..

I have been called...

A cold blooded murder,

A traitor,

and a common traitorous whore by some..

And I took it all in strides, but…

I can no longer stand it, this new voice screaming inside me,

Invisible to everyone but me...

I seem dead to everyone else. Just a cold minded, Death Dealer..

I have fought so many battle killed so many Lycans..

All for nothing……..…

Should I take it once more, this voice tormenting me so…

I thought by killing him, the one who took everything from me,

it would all go away, I would finally stop hearing their tormented screams as they called out for me…

Well they did, but now something replaces it, a voice that threatens to consume me..

His voice.. Viktor's..

It haunts me.. Destroys me like a slow poison..

Will it go away? . . . . .

Have I simply killed the man I loved and trusted like a father,

for him to torment me now with his haunting voice……..


	3. Poem 3: Dying Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello my friends. This is a new batch of poems meant as a companion piece to my new fic Darkness Before Madness.. These are meant to give us some glimpse into Selene's head, and all the painful emotions she goes through after Viktor is slain by her. All my thanks goes out to Lady K, that girl has been like a sister to me, and has managed to pull my sad ass out of more then one funk. Love ya sis! Without further ado, here's the poem. Hope you enjoy.

-VampyricAngel

* * *

**Dying Inside..**

Depression, heartfelt pain, suffering..

Some things I would never admit to anyone at all..

Never…

But finally they reared their ugly head and I snapped..

Snapped the night he was killed. For what you ask?

For simply killing my family and lying to me..

Admidst the roiling storm you could call what is left of my breaking soul..

I suffer, but I suffer silently, like a stone goddess..

I cry on the inside, and slowly I am dying on the inside.. Fading out..

I can no longer feel the world around me, all I feel is the constant pain and numbness..


End file.
